<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forget me not by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27429052">Forget me not</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angst, Bi!Harry, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Harry is really stupid, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, Long Shot, Memory Charm | Obliviate (Harry Potter), Multi, NOT A ONE SHOT, No Smut, Oblivious Harry, Slow Build, Supportive Hermione Granger, draco is really gay, gay!draco</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:35:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27429052</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Draco Malfoy makes a terrible mistake, he must travel to restore the memories of the Wizarding world's only hope, and his rival, Harry Potter. Yet they both will see different sides of each other they never knew, they also are forced to confront something they have both known since they first met. And Voldemort is getting stronger and stronger as the two most unlikely of companies struggle together to save the world.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Background Dean Thomas/Seamus Finnigan, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, background Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Curse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco stumbled into the boys bathroom, tears already welling in his eyes. He barely took in his surroundings as stress began to cloud his mind. He slumped over the sink, grime sticking to his sweaty palms. He’d done it. He had done it, it couldn’t be undone. It had been so easy to slip the necklace into the box. The gold winked evilly at him, as if daring him to brush his fingers over its glittering gems. </p><p>“Don’t,” A voice crooned from one of the cubicles, and Draco recognized it as Moaning Myrtle. “Don’t...tell me, what’s wrong? I can help you…” </p><p>“No one can help me,” he gasped. “I can’t do it....But if I don’t-” A sob wretched itself from his throat. The sound of himself crying was so familiar it hurt to think about. “He’ll kill them. He’ll kill me.” </p><p>“But-”</p><p>“Leave!” He growled, blood pounding in his ears, his breath speeding up. He faintly heard a splash as Myrtle plunged into one of the toilets, sending water to seep out from under the stall. It soaked Draco’s shoes, and normally he would pull away in disgust. Now, He didn’t even notice.</p><p>Every time he closed his eyes, he saw Katie Bell, face ashen. He almost winced as Potter’s horrified expression flashed behind his eyelids.<em> You will not fail me, Draco,<em> Father whispered to him. <em> Or the Dark Lord will punish us all. </em></em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Draco’s shoulders shook with the weight of his sobs, flinching at the images that his mind conjured. His throat was burning, his eyes stinging as if he were crying shards of glass rather than salty tears. But that's not what hurt. It was Mother, eyes unseeing, still limbs at awkward angles. It’s not real, it’s not real. Marble floors stained red. Father writhing on the ground, screaming his throat raw. It’s not real, block it out. Blood dripping from his fingers, the dark mark burning into his skin. <em> Clear your mind. <em> His godfather's nasally voice hissed through his head. <em> Block him out. <em> Draco couldn’t block him out, couldn’t let go of him. He was on his arm, digging through his memories. He was inside of him, <em> apart of him- <em></em></em></em></em></em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em></em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“I know what you did Malfoy.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em></em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Draco froze, slowly raising his head to look into the mirror. He knew that voice. It never left his mind. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em></em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Potter stood behind him, wand clutched tightly in his hand, Jaw set. Draco’s heart stopped. He was too shocked to wipe his eyes as embarrassment was overtaken with the unbearable feeling of rage. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em></em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“You hexed her, didn’t you?” </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em></em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>It wasn't a question. Draco glared at Potter, not sure how to respond. Distaste rose up inside him, it almost hurt. No, no it wasn’t distaste, he didn’t dislike Potter. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em></em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>He hated him. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em></em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Nobody could see Draco weak. Especially the chosen one. Why had Potter followed him? It wasn’t even the fact that he had been a constant plague on Draco. It wasn't that he had seen how broken he was either. It was that he didn’t look scared, he didn’t even look angry. The edges of his fierce green eyes were softening. Softening. Softening for Draco. Something dawned on him. No no no no. Potter wasn’t scared of him anymore. He felt bad for him. He pitied him. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em></em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>What the fuck to you want? He wanted to demand. He wanted to shove Potter against the wall and punch him until he bled, but even that wouldn’t match the emotions warring within him. His thoughts pulled him in all directions. His feet felt rooted to the floor, but at the same time he wanted to scream, to cry, do anything other than just stand and stare. The boy wonder took a step closer to Draco, the fire in his eyes completely gone now. All that was there was pity… and- no. Only pity. Something welled up inside Draco’s chest.<br/>
He could disarm Potter and hex him until the Dark Lord allowed his family back into his good graces. He could use the cruciatus curse. But even as he loathed Potter, something told him even then the curse wouldn’t work. Why, he really had no idea. What if he just wiped his memory and continued on with helping death eaters into the school? Yes. <em> He could make Potter forget this ever happened. </em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“OBLIVIATE!” <em>Draco yelled as he whipped his wand at Potter, giving the boy no time to move, the curse hitting him squarely in the chest. </em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em></em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em></em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Draco watched fixedly as Harry Potter fell back against the wall, eyes fluttering closed as he slowly slid to the floor. His hands seemed to be reaching out for help, as if trying to clasp onto someone. His hands fell limply at his sides, wand still held loosely in his grip. Draco stared down at the Boy who Lived, realizing that he should feel accomplished. Laugh, even. But Draco still felt nothing but hate and anger, staring down at his defeated nemesis. This time, however, it wasn’t just towards Potter; it was towards himself. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em></em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Suddenly, the other boy shuddered, groaned, and looked up at Draco. His sharp green eyes were alive with his distasteful Potter-like strength. So why couldn't Draco look away from them? Whether he chose to admit it or not, they were beautiful. Unlike the rest of him. He reminded himself with a sneer.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em></em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Potter had other things on his mind, though. He furrowed his brow at Draco, not breaking eye contact. “Who are you?” He asked.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em></em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>HELLO AND WELCOME TO FORGET ME NOT!!!! Thank you so much for reading this really short introductory chapter! </p><p>Thank you Gay_for_Parkinson for helping me develop and create this story. ily &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Ours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco stared in shock. Potter, confused, scrambled to his feet, and realized he was still holding his wand. “This yours?” He asked, extending the wand to Draco. Draco’s jaw dropped even further. His first instinct was to laugh. This had been what he wanted for years on end, wasn't it? To see Harry Potter helpless before him, broken, bleeding.<br/>
But there was just something utterly wrong about it. What had he done? Who would defeat the Dark Lord? <em> You want the Dark Lord to win, you prat! <em>  A voice echoed in his head. But maybe, just maybe, he didn’t. Maybe he didn’t want anyone else to die. </em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Um… hello?” Draco blinked, realizing that his vision had blurred with unshed tears. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Sorry,” He muttered, unable to meet Potter’s gaze. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Where... where am I?” Potter whispered quietly. He sounded scared, something Draco had never heard from him. Boy wonder indeed. Potter looked around, still holding his wand out to Draco.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“What's your name?” Draco asked. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Harry.” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>At least he remembers that,<em> Draco thought, relieved. He tried to say something, anything to keep out the fact that the name was still ringing in his mind. Potter stared at him quizzically, awkwardly holding the wand in front of him. “Who are you?” He repeated. Draco sighed through his nose, loosening his tie so he could breathe. </em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“What-what else do you remember?” Draco said finally, running his hands through his hair. Harry watched him for a moment before responding.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em> “My name is Harry Potter. I live on number four Privet Drive with the Dursleys...” He winced as he said the name, as if it burned his tongue. Draco leaned in, interested.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em> “Who are they?”</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“The only family I had left.” Potter frowned. <em>Right, I don't need your bloody sob story. <em> Thought Draco, rolling his eyes dramatically. The other boy didn’t seem to notice his distaste. </em></em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“I can’t quite remember what happened last time I was there though, I might have just been in my…” He seemed to search for the right words “Room?” It was odd, how uncertain he was about what to call his bedroom. He looked up again, and realizing that Draco wasn't going to take his wand, awkwardly let his hand drop. “What about you? What’s your name?” </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>Draco froze up, unable to move. “D-” He stuttered, something very un-Malfoy like, “Malfoy,” He finally choked out. Oh, how civious of him. Choking over his own family name? He should be proud of it, not have it stick in his throat like a frog. </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“Nice to meet you,” Potter smiled crookedly. The look was so strange being directed at him that Draco widened his eyes and took a step back. Potter held his hands out in front of him, confused. </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“Hey, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to… er, scare you. But could you explain to me where I am? And how I got here?” A Malfoy? Scared of little Potter? He wasn’t scared, he was quite frankly disgusted. He pushed the thought away. </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“You’re at Hogwarts.” Draco watched Potter for any sign of realization, but none came. </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“What?” The  other boy asked. He was starting to sound panicked. “How did I get here? Why-” </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“Hey! Calm down! I can explain everything if you just shut up.” Draco promised, though not very sincerely. The second his voice was raised, Potter seemed to shrink back. His expression changed from confusion to terror as he lay crumpled against the wall. He wasn't even trying to defend himself. What in Merlin’s name? Draco ranked his fingers through his hair again, and started to pace across the tiled bathroom floor, though most of his focus was on trying not to look at Potter. </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“You go to Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.” He began. Potter raised an eyebrow, still confused. “You and I are wizards.” The way he worded it, <em>You and I<em>, was strange. </em></em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>He stared at him. “Your a...we are...magic?” Potter cracked a very un-rival-like grin that made Draco feel slightly uncomfortable. “You’ve got to be joking.” Draco shook his head, but that didn’t seem to convince him. </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>“You happened to, ah, walk in on me while I was performing a memory charm, and… now you don’t remember anything.” </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>“So you put a spell on me?” He exclaimed.</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>“What? No!” Draco laughed, but it sounded shrill and on the brink of hysteria. “No… I didn’t mean to…” Potter scoffed,</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
    <em></em>
      <em></em>
        <em></em>
          <em></em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>“This some kind of a joke? I wake up on the floor of a strange bathroom with someone named Malfoy,” He snorted a little at the name, which made the pit in Draco’s stomach widden, “who tells me I'm bloody magical.” <em>Of course this was happening.<em><br/>
.<br/>
“Please, just believe me.” He couldn't believe how pathetic he was, pleading to the golden boy when he could have him lying in a pool of his own blood in a matter of seconds, his family proclaiming all the glory they deserved. <em>Deserved?<em></em></em></em></em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          
        
      
    
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>“And what if I don't?” </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>“Well, if you're so capable, I could just leave you here.” </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>“No!” Potter looked up at Draco pleadingly.  “Fine just-” He mumbled, “please don’t leave me here. I don't know what uncle Vernon will do when he finds us.” Draco raised an eyebrow, but ignored this minor detail and stayed silent. Potter looked up at him, as if waiting for him to speak. “Well?” </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>“Well what?” Draco spat. </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>“Well, can you prove it? Do magic.” </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>“Obviously.” Slightly flustered, Draco pulled his own wand from his pocket. “Alright, hold out your wand.” Potter looked confused, but realization seemed to hit him as he remembered what he was holding. </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>“This is my wand?” </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>Draco rolled his eyes but nodded.</em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>“Yes. Now hold it out.” Draco didn’t know how to explain this, he sounded like an idiot. Fortunately Potter looked even stupider, splayed on the floor, with his hand awkwardly outstretched, holding his wand out fearfully as if it was explosive. Draco, to his utter bewilderment, smiled. </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>With a sudden movement, he flicked his wand and thought, <em>Expelliarmus!<em> Potter’s wand flew out of his trembling hands and Draco caught it swiftly. </em></em></em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>“Hey!” The fear in Potter’s eyes had increased, and he was now cowering again, like a wounded dog. <em>Pathetic. Weak. Stupid. <em> But Draco still felt his face soften and his heart beat faster. </em></em></em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>“What? You wanted proof, did you not?” He smirked, and Potter’s face seemed to become paler. </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>“But now I’m defenseless!” He sounded like a frightened child.</em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>“Oh, please Potter. Losing your wand isn’t going to make you any less defenseless then you already are. ” Draco scoffed. “You don’t even know how to use it, and I doubt you remember any hexes.” Potter gave a sheepish shrug, pushing back his mess of raven black hair, which Draco knew he did when he was stressed. </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>“Ok, well… can you help me remember? Is there another spell you can do? One that undoes it?” Potter babbled, scrambling unsteadily to his feet. Draco stepped back, still unsure. </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>“I don’t know of a counter curse, but you can look for one,” He responded stiffly. Potter’s eyes flared, and some old anger started to spark back to life in their green depths. It was so familiar, but still made Draco feel something that he couldn’t quite place. It wasn’t quite anger or fear, he was sure.</em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>“Me? I don’t know how the hell I got here! You want me to look for something I have no fucking idea about?”</em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>Draco ground his teeth in frustration. “I don’t think you will want my help,” He muttered under his breath. Potter, who apparently was an avid listener outside of potions class, burst out yelling. </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>“Why? Do you think I want to go wandering about this shithole looking for someone who will? Malfoy, or whatever your real name is, would you really just leave me here-”</em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>“Shut up!” Draco snapped. “You don’t have to be so damn loud! You’ll bring the whole school!” Potter winced, hunching over a little and reflexively raising his hand to cover his face. One minute he was yelling, the next he was cowering. <em>Pathetic<em>, someone sneered in Draco’s mind. But even that voice sounded halfhearted. Potter looked so helpless.</em></em></em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>Then, with a loud sigh, Draco spit out, “I’ll help you find your bloody counter curse, but you owe me!” </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>Relief shone in Potter’s eyes, and It took all of Draco’s strength not to run away screaming. Or punch Potter in his pretty, smiling face. He decided he would do both later, after he had sorted this mess out. </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>“We best start in the library,” He stated briskly, turning on his heel and heading for the exit. “Make sure to walk well behind me,” He called over his shoulder. </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>“What? Why? That doesn’t make any sense!” Potters' protests faded as they made their way through the hallways. He was so obviously in awe of the towering ceiling and tall stone archways that he had seen millions of times. Of course the Golden Boy would want to see the wonders of Hogwarts all over again. He gaped at everything, his footsteps clumsy and echoing compared to Draco’s quiet ones. It took Draco every last ounce of strength to stop himself from yelling, but he had a feeling it would only scare him. </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>When they arrived in the library, it was almost deserted. Draco knew Madam Pince would be there, but there were scarcely any students. Before they entered through the arching doorway, Draco grabbed the back of Harry’s collar to stop him. The boy jolted around and shoved him away, but still stopped. Draco’s first instinct was to cock an eyebrow, and he knew he looked worried. But he quickly covered it with words. </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>“What's wrong with you?” He said, sounding disgusted, even to himself.</em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>“Nothing. Sorry.” Potter looked like he was on the verge of tears, but maybe that was just his permanent expression now. </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>“Anyways, we aren’t exactly friends, so it might be odd if we are seen together. So just act…” Draco searched for a word that would suit Potter, “normal.” He resorted to. Draco nodded his head towards the library. Potter looked nervous, but hesitantly stumbled in, playing with the hems of his robe.</em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>“Mr. Potter.” Madam Pince nodded in greeting, not looking up from her paperwork. Draco was relieved, for if she had she would have caught Potter’s shocked expression at the book hovering in midair next to her. </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>Potter swallowed and shuffled into the maze of aisles, probably pretending to read something. Waiting a few moments for dramatic effect, Draco followed in suit. He scowled at a few Gryffindor first years and ducked behind the shelf where he last saw Potter. “There you are!” Potter erupted, looking so relieved he could hug him. Draco edged back, narrowing his eyes.</em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>“I was only gone a few moments, don't get too attached.” He teased. But Potter seemed to take him seriously.</em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>“Right, sorry.” <em>It’s fine, I don’t care<em>, Draco thought, but of course, never dared to speak it. </em></em></em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>“So,” he said after a pause, “about your countercurse.” </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>“<em>Our countercurse.<em> This is your fault. You got me into this, as far as I know.” Potter snapped as he read the spines of books in front of him, eyes widening at their strange names. Draco gave him an odd, disdainful look and stormed ahead to look through the mounds of books. <em>Our countercurse. Ours.<em> he repeated in his head. For some reason, he liked the sound of that.</em></em></em></em></em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ayo this is the second chapter! We are posting it right after the first, just bc its really short.</p><p>Thanks for reading!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>